


As Long As He Could Bare

by SierLeAn



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, I've looked it up but am still confused, One-Shot, Side Effects of long term alien device exposure and DNA manipulation, am I using bare right, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: He had never told anyone, not Grandpa Max or Gwen or Azmuth, but when the Omnitrix was removed... he felt pain. Ben keeps a secret for five years that the Omnitrix's absence hurts him in a much more physical sense then he let's on.





	As Long As He Could Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on Fanfiction since 2012, thought I'd finally bring it over here.

He had never told anyone, not Grandpa Max or Gwen or Azmuth, but when the Omnitrix was removed... he felt pain. Not the kind of pain that was bound to happen when it was ripped from his wrist, the pain he had already experienced when Vilgax and Kevin teamed up. No it was constant. First it was a dull ache, going on for a week before it became worse, like a million Diamondhead shards piercing his insides over and over and over, like a pack of Vulpimancers were ripping him to shreds, but he ignored it, his stubbornness didn't brake even when he sat in his room writhing in pain for an hour before finally passing out, he never told anyone.

This went on for  _five years_.

He managed to get used to the constant pain, able to go about his life normally without having anyone know of his torture, though he sometimes felt his families concerned gazes when a particularly large stab of pain ripped through him and he let out an involuntary wince or small gasp, he always shook it off and made an excuse of stomach aches and back cramps, it might have convinced them the first few times but he knew that they doubted his lies after he began using the same excuses

Then his Grandpa went missing.

He was quite surprised when the alien ambushed him in the Rustbucket, dodging it made the pain worse but he ignored it like always, and after the alien ran away and he found his Grandpa's message he rushed to his house and grabbed the Omnitrix and for the first time in five years...

The pain subsided.

He was very surprised when the ripping pain in him dulled to half it's force as soon as he touched the watch and he was able to move better, getting to his cousin much quicker without the pain locking up his muscles and making his brain go foggy, which always happened after a big physical workout and having barely any rest or food, it was a very welcomed sensation, as was the feeling of relief when the watch was back on his wrist, though there was a barely existent ache until he was able to activate it fully and transform for the first time in years, and that went on, no more pain, no more torturous nights laying in bed unable to move, just the sharp sting he always felt when he transformed, which quickly went away after every transformation from alien to human and vise versa

The pain came back every time the Omnitrix was removed or deactivated completely to just a plain old watch fused to his wrist, he still never said a thing, never once showing he was in pain and always brushing it off when the Omnitrix was back on.

And it would continue that way for as long as he could bare.

**Author's Note:**

> WISH they could have had some kind of side effect of having Ben's DNA manipulated constantly, like maybe his genetic make up became dependent on the Omnitrix or something. I dunno, I just really like angst and hurting my favorite characters.
> 
> Am I also the only one who really wishes Wildmutt coulda been used more? He's always been my fav alien.


End file.
